sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τάνταλος Β \Χαττία
Τάνταλος Β' ο Ασθενής Tudhaliya, Τουντχαλίγια, Τουδχαλίγια thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Τάνταλος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Δαρδανία (Arzawa) (Χετταϊκή Λυδία)) Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δαρδανίας ---- Τρωάδα (Wilusa) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Τρωάδας ---- Μυσία (Sehha Land) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Μυσίας ---- Φρυγία (Mira) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Φρυγίας ---- Κιλικία (Kizzuwatna) (Κισσία) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Κιλικίας ---- Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας ---- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Χετταϊκή Συρία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Συρίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Αργολίδα Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αργολίδας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Κρήτης ---- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Χατταίοι Λούβιοι Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] - Αυτοκράτορας της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας (1360 - 1344 π.Χ.) . - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή, 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ., - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Τάνταλος" είναι εξελληνισμός του Χετταϊκού ονόματος "Tudhalija". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: Αρνάβανδος Α' ο Ευσεβής ( = Arnuwanda I) - Μητέρα: - Εξάδελφος: Ιππόλυτος Α' (Suppiluliuma I) ο Μέγας - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Τάνταλος Γ' (Tudhaliya III) ο Παις Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Tudhalija succeeded his father, the Great King Arnuwanda I, on the throne. During his reign, which fell Kaska repeated in Hittite territory. This attracted others until after Nenassa, south of Maraššanta (Halys) and looted the capital while Hattusa, whereupon the court to the further east Samuha moved. (The destruction of capital is neither archaeological evidence nor mentioned in contemporary reports). Tudhalija, already exhausted by illness made, supported by his son Suppiluliuma I that allegedly served him for 20 years as a military leader, several campaigns northwards, but obtained no long-term success. Azzi-Hajaša, east or Nodostanatolien located, again relied on the Hittite heartland. During the second campaign, the Tuthalija it took some, finally succeeded in subduing Azzi-Hajaša. Arzawa, the kingdom under Tarhunta-radu in the west, again relied on the Hittite Empire and pushed up to Tuwanuwa before. At the same time offered Amenhotep III (1388 - 1350 π.Χ.) the hand of his daughter in order to bind them closer. During the reign Tuthallija was Kizzuwatna integral part of the Hittite Empire, and was not, as yet, vassal. Before his death, the King of the nobility by his son oath Tudhalija III recognize as his successor. Even his brother Suppiluliuma I contributed this oath. ---------------------- Tudhaliya II was a king of the Hittite empire (New kingdom) ca. 1360? – 1344 BC (short chronology). His mother was Ashmu-nikal. The Hittite empire suffered serious losses of territory during Tudhaliya's reign, with even the capital itself being burnt down. But, under the able guidance of Tudhaliya's son, the future Suppiluliuma I, the Hittites began to make a recovery while Tudhaliya reigned. The proper numbering of the Hittite rulers who bore the name Tudhaliya is problematic. (There was a Hattian era figure who bore the name Tudhaliya who may or may not have ruled as king. Other reconstructions insert a Tudhaliya directly after Muwatalli I, but before the more famous ruler frequently credited with founding the Empire. The Tudhaliya discussed in this article will be generally found as either "the second" or "the third"). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαττία *Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία *Χετταίοι *Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Βιβλιογραφία *Trevor Bryce, "Life and Society in the Hittite World," Oxford (2002). *Trevor Bryce, The Kingdom of the Hittites, Oxford (1999). *C. W. Ceram, The Secret of the Hittites: The Discovery of an Ancient Empire. Phoenix Press (2001), ISBN 1842122959. *J. G. Macqueen, The Hittites, and Their Contemporaries in Asia Minor, revised and enlarged, Ancient Peoples and Places series (ed. G. Daniel), Thames and Hudson (1986), ISBN 0-500-02108-2. *McMahon, G., Hittite History, Biblical Archaeologist 52 (1989), 62 - 77 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 14ου Αιώνα π.Χ.